Optical networks are networks that use light waves, or optical signals, to carry data. Light sources such as lasers and LEDs generate optical signals; modulators modulate the optical signals with data to generate modulated optical signals; and various components transmit, propagate, amplify, receive, and process the modulated optical signals. Optical networks may implement WDM or other forms of multiplexing to achieve high bandwidths. Optical networks implement data centers, metropolitan networks, PONs, longhauls, and other applications.
Some optical networks use electrical switching, electrical regeneration, and other electrical functions. However, all-optical networks maintain data signals in an optical domain. In other words, except for at endpoints, all-optical networks do not convert optical signals to electrical signals. All-optical networks therefore avoid electrical functions. Compared to networks that implement electrical functions, all-optical networks provide benefits such as reduced latency, reduced cost, simplified provisioning of services, higher bandwidth, improved efficiency, and less distance limitations.